Missing
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: Sophie Foster had to make a choice. Now, a year later, something is stirring inside her, telling her she has to fix it. But she can't. They're gone. Aren't they?
1. Chapter 1

The darkness was swallowing her.

She couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't breath.

But then the light came out of the darkness. It was teal, bright teal, and then two more joined it. One was periwinkle, one was an icy blue. Sophie could breath again.

The lights were calming, letting Sophie relax.

Then the lights became eyes, the eyes of the boys she had lost. Then the eyes became part of their bodies.

The bodies wearing the same tattered clothing they had the day she had lost them to the darkness.

She hugged each of them, soaking it up.

But then a terrible wail came from where're Sophie couldn't see, and they were ripped away from her, faster than light.

The wailing kept going, circling her.

The boys came running back. She breathed a sigh of relief, but then saw their tearstained faces.

"Sophie!" Their voices rang out, even though the wailing was still going.

"Sophie, we don't have much time. Don't forget us! Please!"

Then they faded away, and Sophie was ripped away from them, from the light.

She couldn't breathe.

The darkness again was overwhelming, but the boys came, hissing and screeching and spitting.

"Guys? What's wrong? Get me out of here!"

But the only reply was, "you forgot us, you forgot us!" In a horrible chanting tune, filled with more hissing and spitting, like they were having a cat fight.

"You forgot us, you forgot us..."

"No!" She screamed, her hair flying as she struggled. "No, I didn't forget you! Please!" She wailed for help, but the boys had faded away and the dark shadows overwhelmed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Thank you to TEAM SOPHIE for reviewing!**

Sophie woke up in cold sweat, cursing herself.

It had been a year, she should've gotten over it. The nightmares had started a week ago.

Biana came in, mumbling about dreams. She sat next to Sophie and the two stared off into silence.

Sophie looked out the window of the girl's treehouse, with now just the two of them.

Outside of the window was the boy's tree house, which was empty.

Della had gone home.

The boys had...

It didn't matter.

"Nightmares?" Biana asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

Sophie choked. "Biana, I miss them so much."

"Me too, Soph."

And then they were both crying, knowing that it was all their fault.

Sophie fell asleep again, having another terrible dream.

-past-

"C'mon, Biana!" Sophie screamed as more pieces of the building fell.

They ran past a small alcove and Biana stopped her. "Sophie!"

They both turned to see the three people they had been worried sick about.

"Keefe! Fitz! Dex—"

Sophie's mouth choked on a scream.

Dex had a wound near his heart, and it was staining everything in the deep red color. Sophie started crying.

"Fitz, what—"

"Sophie, there's no time. Go."

"What?!"

"Go."

Sophie and Biana looked at each other.

"Sophie, please, Dex isn't going to make it out of here. I'm sorry. We'll meet you outside, just—"

"There must be some way, one of us can stay and help, I'll get Elwin—"

"Sophie! Can't you see? Dex is dying. He can't be fixed. It's too late. Me and Keefe will be out in a second."

The building shook again. Biana glanced at the exit. Sophie didn't look away from Dex.

"Sophie!"

Sophie glanced over at the exit at the sound of her mother's voice. "Sophie, c'mon!"

Biana looked at Sophie, and then at Edaline.

"Sophie, I'm sorry."

And then she ran to the exit.

Sophie scrambled to the boys. Fitz took her hand. He glanced at Keefe.

Then he brought her to a corner.

"Sophie, I'll be out soon. Please, go."

Then he leaned in.

Their lips were centimeters apart when the building shook again. Fitz pulled away.

"Go."

This time, she did.

She ran to the exit, only stopping to look back once. Fitz's eyes were filled with an apology. And that's when she realized.

Fitz and Keefe weren't going to make it out. They never planned to.

"No!" She screamed, running forward. But Edaline grabbed her arm and she was pulled away. "Wait!"

Her mother pulled her, sobbing, into the crowd of people, who watched the building fall, and Sophie knew her boys weren't ever, ever, making it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Review Responses:

TEAM SOPHIE: you'll find out. Thank you!

ProjectMoonlark101: Haha yeah. It's traumatic.

Eeveelutions Are Awesome: Yeah, sorry about that.

Mysterious M (guest): yeah, but it helps the story.

The girls woke with a start, and Biana fell off the bed. Sophie looked around for the cause of the awakening. Her eyes landed on the enormous figure in the doorway.

"Mr. Forkle?" She said sleepily.

"Yes, Sophie?" He seemed very cheerful.

"Why did you wake us up?"

"I have some very important news."

"What?"

"There may be a chance...that the boys are alive."

There was silence, which was broken by a sniffle from Biana.

"What a terrible thing to do."

"What?"

"Play a joke on us!"

"I'm not joking! The Neverseen—"

"Doesn't matter what you say, it's all a lie."

"Girls—"

"What?"

"Ah...never mind."

Sophie walked out of the room, her heart aching. There was no reason Mr. Forkle would lie to them. But her brain just couldn't accept the fact that they could be alive.

It was too dangerous, to believe. Not believing had kept her together. Knowing that there was nothing she could've done. But now...the possibility she left them behind without trying...it could break her.

No, Mr. Forkle was joking. There was nothing he could do to make her change her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

For a week, there was silence in Alluveterre. With Squall at home, Wraith and Blur on a mission, and Della at home, Mr. Forkle and the girls were the only ones at the secret hideout.

Della and Squall were not coming back. They had resigned because of their loss, and they didn't want to be part of the fight anymore. Personally, Sophie thought they had no choice. The world was unraveling. Everyone was fighting. You couldn't escape.

The week stretched longer and longer until Sophie couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out of here.

"Mr. Forkle?" She asked during dinner in the gazebo.

"Yes?"

"I've decided I'm going to...leave."

There was silence.

"What?" Biana asked.

"You can come to," she said to Biana. "I'm going to back to Havenfield..." her voice drifted off. Even looking at Edaline would be difficult.

Biana shook her head. "I can't face my family. Not after what I did." She whispered.

Sophie wasn't sure she could look at Dex or Fitz's family anymore. Edaline either. It hadn't been her fault, but she had pulled Sophie away from her friends.

"Sophie, you can't leave," Mr. Forkle protested. "You're the Moonlark."

"There's no one I can be the Moonlark for anymore. No one cares."

She had a point. Nobody but Wraith, Blur, Mr. Forkle, and Biana had seen Sophie for the past year. The world had given up.

Mr. Forkle sighed. "We'll talk later."

The two girls made their way back into the girls house, which was to the right of the gazebo.

"You can't leave." Biana said. "Please don't."

"I'm going to. I can't handle it here."

"So your going to leave me?"

"Biana, come with me. We don't need the Black Swan anymore. We're not a part of them without the boys."

"You know I can't just come home. It's more complicated than that."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, that's how."

"Biana! You have to face them at some point! I'm braving Edaline, you know how hard that will be! But I'm still doing it! It's better than staying here!"

"Going to Havenfield is easier! So is staying here! At least you don't have to go home to your family knowing you basically left your brother to die! You only have one person to face, and I have a whole family! You don't have to deal with them thinking I killed him!" Biana screamed.

"Well fine! Stay here! Hide away, alone forever, fearing your own loving family! That's fine by me! I don't need you! I just need to go home! I need—"

Her voice froze, stuck in her throat.

Then they both started crying.

And Sophie knew she was never leaving Biana behind. Ever.


End file.
